Receiving unwanted electronic messages, such as e-mail, wastes time and valuable resources. Electronic message communication has become a prevalent, and perhaps preferred, method of communication. Such communication is apparent in most aspects of daily life including the workplace, the home, and even the road. At the workplace, the messages may arrive from clients, partners, customers, or other employees. Additionally, unwanted messages commonly known as “SPAM” are received by users. The circumstances are similar for the home user where both wanted and unwanted SPAM messages are received. Reviewing the SPAM messages consumes time, which may be highly valuable in the case of workplace time, and may also undermine the user's capacity to receive other, desirable, messages. Accordingly, there is a need for a method that reduces the number of SPAM messages users receive.